1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gesture control system, particularly with regard to a gesture control system capable of interacting with three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. The Related Arts
A conventional gesture recognition system is shown in FIG. 1. A motion sensor 200 thereof is linked to an operating system (e.g., Windows®) installed in a host computer 300 through drivers. The host computer 300 is coupled with a monitor 100. Users can make gestures in front of the motion sensor 200 to simulate commands of the system, such as mouse operations, after recognition of the motion sensor 200, and thus operates the operating system through the monitor 100.
The gesture recognition system mentioned above uses a set of hand(s) and finger(s) gestures, such as forward-pushing, back-retracting, finger(s) circling, to simulate command operations including button pressing and/or releasing operations. Therefore, some companies recently in the industry developed a somatosensory control system, which can capture characteristic postures and hand(s) and fingers(s) gestures to achieve the purpose of physically interacting with computers by determinations of a variety of postures and movements of human body parts. For example, a somatosensory player Xbox® is designed to realize game progression via sensing movements of human bodies. Hence, the human body moves according to changes of characters or scenes in the game.
However, the somatosensory control system mentioned above has a limitation in terms of interactivity between display images and human body gestures. Such a system described above does not have a direct link between the graphics or images on the display to the human body gestures, rather only have an indirect link of the system wherein the human body gestures are translated to a command, and then the graphics or images on the display are changed due to the execution of the command. Absence of a direct link between graphics or images and the gestures makes the system's interactivity less realistic and is not a true representation or simulation of real world physics or motions.
In view of the above, inventor(s) of the present invention felt that the above mentioned problem could be changed, improved, and enhanced by creating a methodology to provide a direct link between the display graphics or images with human body gestures by inventing a system composed of a 3D stereoscopic or auto-stereoscopic display, somatosensory controller, and software. Such a system can match human hand(s) and finger(s) gestures with the 3D graphics or images in a way that resembles real world interactions between a person's hand(s) or finger(s) and visual objects. The above is inventor's motivation for research and innovation of the present invention.